As telecommunications continue to expand throughout society, most people now own a wireless communications device. Wireless communications devices include mobile telephones, smart telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), WiFi telephones, wireless electronics games, and so on. Each wireless communications device has a mobile electronic identifier (MEID) of other identifier by which the wireless communications devices may be identified by a wireless communications network of a communications carrier to which users of the wireless communications devices subscribe. The mobile electronics identifies are used to route calls and data to and from the wireless communications devices while communicating with the wireless communications network of the users' communications carrier and other communications carriers' networks when a user roams therein.
Because of the proliferation of wireless communications devices throughout society, most emergency 911 calls originate from these devices. If a wireless communications device is GPS enabled, then the geographic coordinates can be captured by a public safety answering point (PSAP) when calling 911. Law enforcement and other governmental agencies also trace users through “pings” received at base stations of mobile towers from wireless communications devices. Although tracking users by the wireless communications devices is helpful to authorities, there are limitations. One such tracking limitation is network coverage of a communications carrier, as many wireless networks have gaps or “dead zones” in coverage areas or are geographically limited to non-rural areas, for example.